Ser de Costumbres
by xuanny87
Summary: Hay cosas que las haces sin pensar


Si uno es casualidad y dos no me acuerdo...¿que es tres? obsesion? pues si, lo admito soy Xuanny87 y estoy convencida que estos pasaron el verano jugueteando y me eh obsesionado con el momento en el que todo se descubra.

El fic fue escrito despues del primer capi en america, asi que algunos datos sobre los patitos no son muy correctos...perdon

Dedicado a toda aquella persona que se moleste en leerlo y DEJAR COMENTARIO! me da igual si es positivo o negativo (bueno, igual exactamente no) pero cualquier cosa que te parezca, podrá hacer que mis relatos apesten menos, gracias por leer.

__

__

_**Ser de Costumbres**_

**Algunas semanas después de las vacaciones:**

Todo un verano, tanto tiempo hablando y pensando, tantos pros y contras, quebraderos de cabeza, miles de ideas estrelladas contra la pared, tanto para nada. Todo al garete por un simple descuido, por la costumbre, por sentirse tan cómodos en esta nueva situación que les hace actuar por instinto, que les hace actuar de la forma más natural, como si las acciones y gestos realizados fueran parte de su ser, como si hubieran sido aprendidos incluso antes de nacer.

Las voces empezaron en su despacho, la discusión de siempre, dame lo que quiero, gánate lo que quieres. Los jóvenes que ahora poblaban la sala de diagnósticos miraban atónitos, pero para los seniors, la escena estaba tan trillada que carecía de interés.

Cuddy salio por la puerta finiquitando la conversación con un "Hazlo" que más que a orden sonaba a amenaza. House no se quedo atrás, con cara de consternación salio tras sus pasos dejando a los juniors con los ojos abiertos como platos y siguiéndole, eso si, lo bastante lejos para que la sangre no les alcanzara.

Iban avanzando por el pasillo, House quejándose mientras Cuddy intentaba no hacerle caso, ya había dicho su última palabra, pero ignorarle era imposible. Sus voces eran lo único que se escuchaba en un atestado pasillo, algo fuera de lo normal, sobretodo teniendo en cuentas los cuchicheos de los nuevos doctores puestos a prueba que habían cesado de forma fulminante en un punto de la conversación.

Algo llamaba su atención demasiado, tanto que incluso Cameron, Chase y Foreman salieron a ver de qué se trataba.

- ¿Por qué siempre yo?- se quejo por ultima vez, alzando las manos al aire con desesperación.

Ambos pararon en seco.

Al él alzar la mano izquierda, la derecha de ella siguió el mismo camino.

Como cuando te cargas el jarrón de mama, la mueca de contrariedad se reflejo en la cara de Cuddy nada más ver sus manos entrelazadas. Los ojos bien cerrados, arrugando la nariz y frunciendo el ceño y el labio inferior mordido con preocupación.

House suspiro profundamente, como si hubiera sido pillado metiendo mano a su novia en un corvet. Con un rápido movimiento miró hacia atrás, rogando al cielo que no hubiera nade tras de ellos. A lo que el mismo se respondió al ver el pasillo especialmente concurrido ese día,- Si quieres que crea en ti, este hubiera sido un buen momento- susurró en su mente mirando fugazmente a techo.

Al percatarse que aun seguían con los dedos entrelazados, se fueron separando poco a poco, no por que temieran la despedida, simplemente pensaban que si no hacían mucho ruido… nadie lo notaría… Nada mas lejos de la realidad, la risilla de Wilson podía escucharse tras su puerta a medio cerrar.

Al fin Lisa abrió los ojos, asintió suavemente a los patitos en forma de despedida y siguió su camino con paso ligero por un pasillo que se le hacia interminable.

House se quedó un momento sin saber que hacer, miro a un lado, a otro y al fin vio a su salvador. Con el bastón dio al botón de llamada del ascensor y sin mirar a los cientos de pares de ojos que le observaban anonadados y bien abiertos se metió en él, deseando por una vez en su vida, llegar a las consultas lo más rápido posible o, al menos, antes que el rumor.

Habían puesto cuidado, Dios sabe que habían hecho lo posible porque su nueva situación no se notara. Llevaban hablando de ello mucho tiempo, todo seguiría siendo igual, nada cambiaría entre ellos, de hecho, hasta este momento todo había salido a la perfección. Ella seguía siendo su jefa y él, era el mismo cabrón que intentaba buscarle las cosquillas continuamente. La única diferencia, era que cuando llegaran a casa, las cosquillas no serian lo único que se buscarían.

Pero el ser humano es un animal de costumbres, y por mucho que House trate de excluirse de esa denominación, había caído en la trampa, la fuerza de la costumbre.

Estaban discutiendo, como habían hecho desde el primer día que se conocieron, ningún guiño que hiciera sospechar nada, pero un simple roce bastó para delatarles.

Como tantas veces habían hecho mientras andaban uno al lado del otro desde aquel extraño mes de verano, la mano izquierda de House se balanceó con un movimiento familiar en busca de la de Cuddy, que con tan solo un leve roce del dorso de su mano, la agarro con fuerza y confianza, entrelazando los dedos, ninguno dejando escapar al otro.

Todo un verano, tanto tiempo hablando y pensando, tantos pros y contras, quebraderos de cabeza, miles de ideas estrelladas contra la pared, tanto para nada. Todo al garete por un simple descuido, por la costumbre, por sentirse tan cómodos en esta nueva situación que les hace actuar por instinto, que les hace actuar de la forma más natural, como si las acciones y gestos realizados fueran parte de su ser, como si hubieran sido aprendidos incluso antes de nacer.


End file.
